The present invention relates to a drum brake assembly and is primarily concerned with srch assemblies as are known for vehicle braking and which have a rotatable brake drum within which is located a brake shoe. More particularly the invention concerns brake assemblies of the kind in which the shoe is displaceable into engagement with the interior cylindrical surface of the drum for braking purposes, for example by actuation of an hydraulic ram, and during braking a freely mounted end of shoe reacts by abutment against a plate on which that end pivots as the shoe is displaced. In practice the operation of a drum brake assembly of the kind referred to occasionally results in the development of vibrations producing noise or brake squeal. Such noise is generally regarded as disconcerting and unacceptable and it is an object of the present invention to provide a drum brake assemby of the kind referred to in which the development of noise during use of the assembly is alleviated.